


Coffee and Puns

by Low



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Arima's happy, Haise's happy, M/M, Morning Sex, fluffy? it's fluffy, im terrible with tags sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Low/pseuds/Low
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which all Haise wants is some coffee and Arima tries to create other ways to wake up so they don't go to the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Puns

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for days 2 & 3 for Arisasa week, but I decided to post it here so this account doesn't remain empty.

   Arima can tell immediately that the tingling sensation sprinkled throughout his limbs will turn into jabbing knives the second he opens his eyes, so for the moment he allows himself to remain in the lingering clutches of sleep, focusing on the silence of his bedroom. He can feel a sliver of sunlight etching a rectangle of warmth across the left side of his face and the twist of sheets around his lower legs. The barely-there ticking of his hibernating alarm is in time with both his breathing and the soft snoring of the living dead weight currently stretched across his torso. Most of all though, he feels _sticky_.

 

   They really shouldn't have fallen asleep without cleaning up first.

 

   The reaper finally wrenches himself away from sleep's comforting arms to the present, his eyes fluttering open only to flinch and shy away from the ray of sunshine that was not as comforting as it had been moments earlier. Squinting back towards the window, he watches as a few particles of dust (that look like smudges, he needs his glasses) dance in the golden light before flitting away as the air conditioner hums to a start again. He never sleeps in late enough to watch the sun rise; he should buy blinds if he plans on having more lazy mornings. 

 

   A soft sound recaptures Arima's attention and he glances down to look at the half-ghoul melted on top of him. One of his hands loosely drapes around Arima's shoulder, the other with slight fingers lazily weaved through Arima's ivory locks. Arima notes in silent amusement that his own hands had also made plans during the night; one was now locked around Haise's middle with a near-concrete grip, the other unceremoniously grabbing at Haise's ass. Arima huffs and (to his silent disappointment) removes his hand from the boy's rear and gently untangles the Haise's hand from his own hair. He observes the boy's reactions as he quietly moves to comb his free hand through Haise's disheveled bed-head. As gentle tugs brush Haise's grey (tipped with white and crowned with coal) hair, the half-ghoul quietly responds with off-tune humming in his sleep, barely nuzzling his head into Arima's splayed hand. A ghost of a smile graces Arima's face as his eyes traipse from his face and down the boy's lithe body, settling once again on to his backside. He can make out the _remnants_ of last night painted across Haise's thighs and can feel it where it had been smeared from Haise's stomach to his own.

 

   A shower would be needed later, but for now he had other plans.

 

   Quickly, the older shimmies his legs, blatantly ignoring the soreness he feels where Haise had nipped and left purple marks the night before, to untangle himself from Haise's own. A few (squirming) moments later, he finds himself cradling the younger's body with one arm, and quickly _(delicately) _rolls them, his right hand tucked between the blankets and the small of Haise's back, the other braced to the side. Arima stares down at his sleeping partner and studies the way his mussed bangs mingle and curl over one another, how his brows are slightly knitted together (he wonders what Haise is dreaming about, hopefully something pleasant), and finally resettling his gaze on the small breaths that escape the boy's petal-pink lips. Shaking his head, he silently berates himself for getting distracted so easily.__

 

   He had an experiment to perform after all. 

 

   Arima quickly snakes a hand between them and presses his lips to Haise's left eye, his hand traipsing down the svelte curves outlining Haise's sides and down to his hips, finally arriving at his destination. A fist around the boy and he starts stroking, eyes flicking back to the half ghoul's face again as he watches Haise's fair eyebrows furrow further and incoherent mumbles tumble out of his lips. Arima speeds up his movements, sighing appreciatively at the feeling of blood rushing back down to his abdomen as Haise's hips slowly arch to meet his hand (in the name of science and not having to get out of bed, Arima reminds himself). Haise's hips arches a degree more in his not-so-peaceful dreams, and Arima splays his fingers out more on the sensitive area of the younger's kakuhou, quickly ducking his head to litter open-mouth kisses upon Haise's jawbone and neck. The dove feels a surge of satisfaction as a myriad of tired pretty sounds escape the boy; a small quirk of his lips pressed into Haise's neck as he steadily hardens in Arima's grasp. 

 

   Finally, Haise's pale eyes fly open with a moan and an equally befuddled expression only to be quickly swallowed down when Arima crashes his lips into his. Dazed for a second, Haise freezes before melting into a lazy, lopsided grin that spreads across his face, happily relenting to the pampering. The half-ghoul's lips part easily for him, and Haise finds himself sloppily kissing the older back, arms coming to life and coiling themselves around the reaper's neck to deepen the kiss. The hand that had been kneading at Haise's lower back travels further down and gently pushes Haise's hips up a fraction further in silent encouragement. Ever the quick learner, Haise allows Arima to remove his fingers away from his wake-up-call hand-job and quickly pushes his slender hips up into Arima's in a natural grind. Arima hums in approval before rolling his hips back down, Haise spreading his legs further apart, open and inviting. For a few minutes, Haise's small gasps and laughs, and the occasional sigh from Arima, fills the morning silence as they sway and shudder against each other.

 

    _"Mmm, Arima wha-"_ is all Haise can say before Arima swallows the boy's words down again, Haise softly moaning as Arima's tongue pushes in to meet his own. The older investigator's free hand reaches down to grab his protégé's calf, tugging it up, and the half ghoul easily locks his leg behind Arima's back with a cut-off laugh. The laugh heightens as Arima's mouth playfully kisses a trail away from the boy's lips, but he pauses when the laughter rolls into a frustrated whine. Peering up through his lashes, Arima feels Haise kick the leg not wrapped around Arima's waist in agitation before grumbling,

 

 _"My leg's"_ another gasp and kick as Arima rudely grinds his hips down again," _stuck_."

 

   Glancing down, he notes how the dirtied sheets have now latched on to Haise's leg, like a leech. With a chuckle (that Haise looks up to with surprise in his eyes), he pulls Haise's body flush to his chest before rocking back on his knees, the boy yelping in response and scrambling to bury his face into Arima's neck, delicate fingers quickly feeling for the clean cut of Arima's haircut. The dove quickly untangles the sheets from the boy's leg with one hand, the other drifting back down to Haise's thighs to knead at the muscle there, a grateful sigh as a thank you from the half-ghoul as he leans into the older's shoulder and lazily rocks his hips. Testing his pliability, Arima spreads the younger's legs so the boy is straddling his lap further before he quickly glances between them to check on the effect his morning surprise had on the half-ghoul; he can feel the boy's face rush to red against his shoulder quickly followed by an embarrassed nip on his neck. Nosing at Haise's hair, Arima rewinds a hand back between them and to Haise's dismayed whine, wraps a hand around himself. He swirls his thumb over the slit, smearing what had gathered there, a hitch in his own breath and a twitch in Haise's legs quickly following alerts Arima that he had been religiously watching Arima's ministrations out of the corner of his eye. Arima happily stretches his fingers out, pulls Haise close to him again, and pushes Haise's length against his own. The boy 's soft nibbling dissolves into open mouthed kisses and licks, a soft gasp almost dissolving into the reaction Arima wishes to hear as he strokes them against each other. Finally, a sharp squeeze from Arima has Haise spill a honey filled moan, the younger appreciatively melting into the older's chest, hips rolling and swaying slowly to Arima's rhythm. 

 

   A faster pace is encouraged and he squeezes harder, strokes faster. Haise's breath escapes him all sweet moans and pitiful sighs as he thrusts his own hips up, almost keeping up with the change of pace. Clucking his tongue, the older tightens his hold around Haise's waist and bends forward, trapping the younger between Arima's thighs and his chest as he harshly grinds his hips down on to Haise's. A noise akin to a light growl quickly replaces Haise's sweet gasps in response to Arima's rudeness. Unlacing his arms from around Arima's neck, he quickly re-tangles them through the older's frosty tresses and not-so-gently yanks the older's head back in trivial rebellion. A quiet grunt escapes Arima as his charge moves on to harsh nips and sucks at his collarbone, over his Adam's apple, before pausing at a particularly purple bruise below his ear from the previous night. And the short spurt of aggression fades away from the boy, Arima sighing at the lips and soft tongue that lap and suck at his skin. The older shakes his head free of the younger's hands before nudging his nose into Haise's cheek. The half-ghoul glances up, the annoyed look ruined by half lidded eyes with full-blown pupils, a pretty flush coloring his cheeks, lips glossed with spit, and an even more mussed mess of wavy hair. Arima coos and pecks small sugary kisses on the boy's mouth as he pouts.

 

  _"You're cute"_ Arima murmurs into Haise's temple, a shudder as the younger's response. Arima kisses the boy again, and he smiles as Haise's lips fall apart for him. He rolls his hips down, and he earns himself a lovely gasp from his protégé. He squeezes the boy's ass, and Haise squirms up to press further into Arima's embrace. In the pit of his stomach, Arima can feel the warmth rolling and tolling as Haise pulls his arms tighter, pulls Arima closer, moans tumbling out of his pretty mouth. Arima quietly sways his hips down again, the rhythm his hand had built up not being quite enough as his forehead knocks lightly against Haise's. A pair of lips accompanied by hot breaths connects to the corner of his mouth (close enough), and Arima corrects his mistake by smashing his mouth against Haise's mouth. Surprise hits Arima when cold hands push under his own, Arima pulling back to questioningly look at Haise.

 

  _"My turn,"_ the breathless half-ghoul murmurs before pressing his hips forward and pressing painfully close (it was too hot), one arm loosely draped around Arima's neck, the older mirroring his movements and squeezing the smaller into his chest. The half-ghoul forcefully pushed his hips forward, his hand wrapping around them and stroking teasingly, sweetly from base to tip. Arima shudders as his breathing gets a bit heavier, feeling the younger's mouth spread into a smile against his mouth as his mentor finally has started to breathe like he is. The heat drops to his core when the boy kisses the underside of his chin.

 

   _"Please Kishou"_  he all but heaves against his skin.

 

   Arima pulls the boy into a tight embrace as he comes, the name Haise dancing on his lips, and he can feel the boy stiffen in his arms as he releases with a lilting gasp. For a few moments they sit tangled in the sheets, the dove's toes curling and uncurling into them, the feeling of their cum making an even bigger mess on their stomachs as their breathing slows to a near stop. His protégé glances up tiredly before Arima quickly molds their lips together, their bodies following suit as they come down from their highs together. A few comfortable seconds later, Haise breaks apart for fresh air, his face a pretty pink flush, one eye a startling sugar cherry red beneath a heavy lidded gaze, and soft pants erupting from his mouth.

 

    _"Mmm,_ good morning," the boy all but purrs before another domestic kiss is pressed to the older's lips. Arima mumbles something incoherent as he lays the half-ghoul back down on to the sheets and places a hand on either side of his head. Once again, Arima finds himself staring down at the boy, the combination of last night's and this morning's activities leaving Haise looking completely fucked-out _(he wished he could take a picture)._ Ombré hair flattening out on the mattress and his usually pale gray eyes flashing silver and red, Arima quietly cups the younger's cheek, tracing its full curve with his thumb. A small chuckle escapes him as a kittenish nuzzle is pressed into the palm of his hand, and he watches as Haise balances the tip of his thumbnail between his teeth, eyes narrowed playfully.

 

   "How was that for a 'good morning'?" Arima quietly queries. A drop of confusion hits him as Haise's expression morphs into contemplation.

 

   "I don't know Arima," Haise replies in a sing-song voice," _coffee_ could be better..."

 

   Arima releases his hold above the boy and crashes down on top with a loud _thud_. The half-ghoul groans and wriggles under the man as Arima usurps Haise's position as a living dead weight.

 

  "A-Arima! You're too heavy for this," Haise huffs with a squirm.

 

   "It's not me Haise, it's gravity."

 

   " _Arima_."

 

   Arima quietly shakes with silent laughter (he never laughs this much, he _likes_ the feeling) as a satisfied grunt escapes Haise at the freedom of all four of his appendages, wrapping them around the human burden preventing him from leaving the sticky sheets. The younger tucks his chin into the nook between the older's shoulder and neck before pressing one, two, three small kisses to Arima's ear, humming quietly to a song only he knows.

 

   "...I really do want some coffee though."

 

   Arima braces himself up on one elbow before nuzzling into Haise's hair (it was soft, Haise was soft and warm).

 

   "You're not permitted to go into my kitchen," Arima grumbles into the wavy locks.

 

   "Wha- why not?"

 

   "Last time I checked, you're covered in cum," Arima deadpans. Another blush burns into Haise's cheeks and ears.

 

   "And who's fault is that," the younger demands, palms cupping Arima's cheeks as he pulls his mentors face down to look at him.

 

   "It's my own fault," Arima replies with a feather-light peck to Haise's nose before rolling off the bed, "but I'll fix it," he says, scooping the boy into his arms. Haise chortles and lazily wraps his hands around the older's shoulders as he is situated up. A groan of mock annoyance escapes Haise as Arima maneuvers his hands down to grope the younger's ass, walking towards the doorway to the hall.

 

   "Can I make coffee after we shower?"

 

   "Maybe." The boy playfully scoffs before cuffing at Arima's forehead.

 

    "Arima, you really shouldn't _mug_ people of their coffee in the morning."

 

    "You don't have the _grounds_ to make such a statement." Arima quips. After a few moments of silence, he peers up to see a delighted expression on Haise's face.

 

    "Arima Kishou? Making _puns_? Do another!"

 

   "But it _grinds_ my gears." A peck on his lips is the younger's response.

 

   "Again."

 

   "I don't know Haise, I don't have a _latte_ of them." Another kiss, this one longer.

   

    "One more," the dove side eyes the younger, "please?"

 

    "I cannot _espresso_ how much I want to take a shower right now." Haise dissolves into a fit of laughter before molding his lips against Arima's, humming happily into the kiss as they stand in the hallway.

 

...

 

_(He never did get his glasses or a photo)_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic be kind to me I'm delicate


End file.
